


An angel and demon’s guide to modern menswear

by johanirae



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Fashion & Couture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Crowley wants to update Aziraphale's wardrobe. My word, these modern clothes are really quite... see-through, aren't they?





	An angel and demon’s guide to modern menswear

  


**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is just an excuse to draw menswear


End file.
